<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's First Words by Strickens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570108">Baby's First Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strickens/pseuds/Strickens'>Strickens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora away doing princess stuff, Adora is emotional, Baby's first words, Catra is emotional, Catra looking after baby, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Bang, She-Ra Fluff Bang, also, baby finn, finn - Freeform, they're just cute gay mums together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strickens/pseuds/Strickens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn says their first words while Catra is being motherly and looking after them while Adora is away from home. Catra is an emotional mess about it. Really just wanted to write Catra and Adora being the best mums ever together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catradora to reread</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby's First Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my entry into the 2020 She-Ra Fluff Bang! I hope you all enjoy it, I really loved writing it. Also keep an eye out for art by Jujufire on Tumblr for it. Can't wait to read/see  everyone else's submissions!<br/> Also if you liked it please leave a comment and drop a kudos as they mean a lot to little ol' writers like me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra let out a loud gasp, her eyes wide with horror as she held a hand to her chest, gripping frantically at her shirt while stumbling forward several steps before collapsing to her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! No! The mighty mountain troll got me! I've been hit, </span>
  <b>
    <em>argghhh</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” She continued to claw at her chest dramatically, flailing her arms outwards and flipping her ponytail back. “If only there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who could save me, and take down the monster that's been eating all of the villagers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A high pitched giggle resonated from her left and she snapped her eyes to look at the little bundle of fur sitting on a plus pillow and watching her with sparkling eyes the shade of the bluest sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling sharply she slapped her hands to her cheeks, her lips trembling as her eyes filled with wonder. “Could it be? The Mighty Finn of legends?? Mythological warrior knight who once fought off the savage Horde all by themselves with only a stick and their loyal steed?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn giggled again as Catra scooted quickly over to them, scooping the little child up in her arms and lifting them up into the air triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! It is I, the mighty Finn! Fear not Lady Catra for I will save you and slay this foul beast!” Catra did her best to put on a goofy and heroic voice, pretending it was Finn talking before bounding forwards and letting loose a cacophony of fake fighting sounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding Finn's little arms she acted out an entire scene of punches and wild swings, even a few roundhouse kicks, before finally shouting triumphantly in her best fake Finn voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahah! The monster is slain and your village is now safe, Lady Catra!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her voice, she placed the exuberantly laughing baby down on the ground before clasping both her hands together and looking ever much like a starstruck Princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mighty Finn! Thank you so much, you've saved our town and our people, we will be forever in your debt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little Finn was now clapping their tiny little hands against their thighs, their high pitched giggles only making Catra break out into a smile that nobody could have wiped off her face if they'd tried. She couldn't help the musical laugh that escaped her as she scooted over and picked Finn up again, shucking them up so that they were sitting in the little nook just above her hip bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still smiling, she pressed several little pecks all across Finn's forehead, cheeks and nose. This only made the child coo with delight, letting loose a tiny little high pitched purr as they nestled closer to her chest. A matching purr started to resonate from her own chest as she carefully ran her fingers through Finn's slowly growing mane of golden blonde hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like their mother's</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a warm sigh escaping her lips, she allowed herself a few more moments of mother-child bonding and snuggling before getting up and making for the kitchen, still holding Finn snug against her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do you say to a snack after such a hard fought battle, mighty Finn?” Catra teased, gently booping the kitten on their nose and receiving a squeal of delight in reply. She grinned, pressing another kiss to Finn’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their place wasn't the biggest of houses, but that was plenty fine by her. Living in the palace had never really been something she'd been interested in, so when Adora had agreed to have a place built just for them outside the palace grounds at Brightmoon she had been over the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm and cosy, with warm toned walls all throughout except for in Finn's nursery- sky-blue walls that Catra loved because they reminded her of the eyes of the two things most precious to her- her wife and their child. The beds were softer than the bunks they had in the Fright Zone but firmer than the ridiculous pillow beds the Brightmoon palace seemed so fond of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kitchen was roomy enough to get around with polished wood benchtops and an island in the middle where her and Adora had spent many nights learning to cook together while drinking far too much wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way to the fridge and pulled out one of the snack containers of pureed fruit and vegetables that Finn had become fond of lately, popping it into a machine that Entrapta had called a 'Micro Radio Frequency Particle Excitement Box' that after 30 seconds had warmed the food to just above lukewarm temperature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh Finny, lookit what Mama's got for you!” Catra spoke with mild excitement, carrying both the child and the food over to their high chair at the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn squealed with excitement as she put the food down on their little table and carefully lowered them down into their chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baba! Abbub..” Finn started to babble as they often did around food, and toys, and their mother. Catra grinned to herself. She'd likely never get these two to shut up once Finn was capable of holding a conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She retrieved a spoon from a kitchen drawer and quickly returned, pulling up a chair beside Finn's high chair and carefully beginning to scoop a spoonful of orange coloured puree up. Watching her child's face light up in excitement she was overwhelmed with pure happiness as their mouth opened expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Finny, here comes the flying horse!” She proceeded to make whooshing and zooming noises, flying the spoon around in criss-crossing directions before bee-lining for Finn's mouth. The kid hummed happily as they chowed down on their snack, bright blue eyes looking up at her with awe and joy. So much so that it almost made her chest ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That good Finn?” She asked, plopping another mouthful  in and laughing softly as they clapped their hands together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They definitely got the food excitement from their mother too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the clock on the wall, Catra sighed. It was still only the early afternoon, and Adora likely wouldn’t be home until after it got dark. While Catra had gotten a lot better these days at spending time apart from her wife, there was still always a part of her that deeply yearned and ached whenever they had to be away from each other, even if it was only for a few hours. And of course she had their child to look after, their beautiful little blonde haired, blue eyed kitten that a special place in her heart now beat solely for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of said kitten, Finn had finished up their snack and was now babbling happily, bits of puree smudged in a few spots around their mouth. Catra smiled softly and went to retrieve a cloth, dampening it first before returning to clean up Finn’s face. They wriggled a little restlessly, letting out a soft cry as the cloth was swiped over their mouth, chin and cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fussing, trust me you don’t want this stuff dried up in your fur,” she furrowed her brows, inspecting their face closely before dabbing a few more times. “I guarantee that will be more of struggle for both of us and I’ll probably end up having to get the razor out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn let out a soft noise of annoyance as the last of the food was removed, Catra putting the cloth to the side before letting out a long dad-noise grunt while picking up the now slightly heavier Finn and shifting them up to her chest. She began the after-meal ritual of gently clicking her tongue while bouncing the kitten and patting their back, swaying a little from side to side before making her way back to the living area where some of Finn’s toys were strewn about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way there she passed by a photograph of her and Adora only a few months after Finn had been born on a day trip to the Whispering Woods for a picnic. They were seated on a blanket, Catra’s arm wrapped around Adora’s shoulders as they both looked down at their baby who was swaddled and held securely in Adora’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile crept onto Catra’s face, her hand still patting away at Finn’s back. Reaching out she let the rough of her thumb rest against the glass protecting Adora’s radiant face, as though hoping that somehow her wife would feel the gesture of affection through a photograph and from miles away. She knew it was important for Adora to attend to her Princess duties- to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>She-Ra</span>
  </em>
  <span> duties- but it didn’t make her miss her while she was away any less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, maybe when Finn was older or they could convince Glimmer and Bow to babysit then she could attend a few of these political and beneficial-for-the-people outings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as she was pondering the future and missing her other half that Finn finally let loose a series of small burps, followed by a little coo as though they were happy with their achievement. Catra chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job little one, almost gave Adora a run for her money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the photo one last glance, she continued on to the living room. She set Finn down on their soft cotton playmat, covered with colourful patterns and embossed animals. There was a criss-crossed arch over the top of the playmat that had a few stars and moons dangling from it- one of them even had a pull cord that made it start playing a soft lullaby tune that always seemed to calm down Finn when they were having a tantrum or wouldn’t settle for a nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She retrieved a few plush toys from where they lay strewn about and handed a large pink teddy to Finn, setting down the others nearby in case they decided they were in the mood for something else. Catra reached for her video-pad lying nearby on the couch and settled herself in to unwind and find something to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Finn, Mama’s gonna find us something fun to watch until dinner time. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She peered over at her kitten, smiling when she saw vibrant sky-blue eyes peering back up at her, one little hand raising up and flailing in her direction. Reaching out she took the hand, leaning all the way down and peppering a few kisses to the furry back of it. “Mama’s here baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amma… ahh..” Finn started to babble, Catra looking up with a crinkle in her brow, fondness welling in her chest. The little kitten seemed to have a personal dilemma, their little face squinting in concentration. “Ahm… Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra froze. Oh no. Oh no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, it wasn’t supposed to happen like</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This… Adora was supposed to be here, they should have been together, Finn should have been speaking their first words for them both and now-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, but Finn was looking up at her so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> adoringly. Those big eyes so full of light and joy and everything that was right and good with the world. And it was her child. Just as much as it was Adora’s. Finn was a part of both of them. And now here she was, sitting there staring like a stunned mullet as she realised that this was</span>
  <em>
    <span> real,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and this was happening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had a child with the woman who’d she’d loved since she had been a child herself, the most perfect and amazing woman in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Catra was a mother. A</span> <span>proud mother. A soft mother, and she hoped- a </span><em><span>good </span></em><span>mother. She tried every single day when she woke up and kissed Adora on the cheek and then kissed Finn on the forehead to be the very best mother. The mother that she and Adora never had.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp burning sensation prickling at her eyes and she was vaguely aware of a tickling feeling as tears had started to carve a path down her cheekbones. Finn was still staring at her with absolute adoration, and she took a deep but shaky breath before scooping the child up in her arms and holding them close to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn let out a musical giggle, patting at her arms. “Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a soft laugh, Catra snuggled them tighter. She inhaled the smell of their blonde mane, her breath tickling their little ears and making them twitch. There was something so comforting about that ‘new-baby’ smell, even though Finn technically wasn’t that young anymore. She even found herself purring with pure joy, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes and hoping they didn’t get moisture all over Finn’s jumpsuit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much little bub.” Her voice came out just above a whisper, giving Finn one last squeeze before resigning herself to put them down in her lap before they started to get irritable with their Mum cramping their style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing them in her lap, she grabbed the video-pad once more and flicked through a few things before finally deciding on a cute cartoon about horses and penguins for them to watch together. This seemed to please Finn, who let out a small whine of excitement while trying to reach out and ‘pat’ the horsey on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra just chuckled and ensured she was holding it far enough away that they couldn’t reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually it started to get dark. Catra made the rounds about the house, tidying up Finn’s toys and making sure the dishes were clean in the kitchen. She warmed up some dinner for herself after feeding Finn and then putting them down in their crib for the night. She’d just finished putting away some laundry in their bedroom when she heard a soft rattle and the creak of the front door cautiously opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her nose twitched and a smile crept onto her face as she caught a whiff of Adora’s scent- light and musky, with tones of vanilla and amber and a little bit of sandalwood. Making her way from the bedroom she opted for the less subtle approach, heading straight for her wife as she was shutting the front door and wrapping her up in a crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm! Catra, hey!” Adora greeted her warmly, easily melting into the embrace and wrapping her arms around her slender waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra buried her face in Adora’s neck, a few stray strands of blonde hair tickling her nose but she didn’t care. “I mimthed myo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora chuckled, running her hands down Catra’s side and tilting her head just so. “Sorry what was that? Can you repeat it I think I’m losing my hearing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting softly Catra pulled away, still smiling as she met her wife’s eyes. “I said-” she punctuated it with a soft kiss. “I missed you.” Another kiss. “You big dummy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, babe.” Adora replied, more than happy to return the kiss, wearing her own matching dorky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later Catra returned to their original position, burying her head again and holding onto Adora as though her life depended on it. While more than happy to return the embrace, Adora smoothed her hands along Catra’s back in a calming motion for a few moments before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra went still, letting out a long breath before slowly easing herself back from Adora; just a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine it’s just that-” Catra paused, looking away as colour made its way to her cheeks and she felt a lump starting to form in her throat. “Finn…. said their first word today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip as she gained the courage to look back, hoping that Adora wouldn’t be sad or disappointed that she wasn’t there, but all she found was glowing blue eyes and a radiant grin that could have threatened to crack Adora’s giant head in half if she wasn’t careful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing softly Catra took Adora’s hands, grasping onto them like a lifeline and running her thumbs over her knuckles. “Yeah. You’re… not upset you weren’t there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes flitted between her two different coloured ones, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before she let out a dry laugh. “Catra, why would I be upset?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I just thought- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t know I just wished you’d been there and I guess I just felt bad that you didn’t get to hear it with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d started to avert her gaze, her cheeks getting warmer as she rambled but she found two strong hands cupping her head and bringing her back to look up at her wife. Adora was smiling at her, her eyes soft and loving as they always were and it made her heart burst with joy. Damnit, those tears were probably going to make a reappearance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra I love you, and I love Finn. We’re parents together, and I’m going to get to be there for so many of Finn’s other firsts. I’m just glad you got to be there for it even though I couldn’t be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slid down her cheek but Adora’s thumb reached up and swiped it away. Sniffling to herself, she rolled her eyes and pulled her big dumb wife in again for another hug. “You’re such a sap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora laughed, a lilting and musical sound that made Catra’s heart beat a step quicker than it had been. “Oh yeah, pfftt totally.” They hugged for a few moments before Adora interrupted it again. “So, what did Finn say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, yeah. That’s right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looked up, still very much enveloped in Adora’s arms but just far enough away that she could meet her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama. Finn called me Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Adora looked like she was going to cry, her eyes bright and wobbling with unshed tears as she held her gaze. “Please don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re Finn’s Mama! And they called you Mama! That’s just… just so…” Adora’s lip did that little thing it did right before she started crying from happiness, that little quiver that every time was equal parts adorable and heart-crushing. Catra felt her tears coming yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora sniffed as tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. Catra whined softly, unable to stop herself as her own tears came again. She hid her face in the collar of Adora’s grey jacket, unabashedly wiping her face there and letting the fabric absorb them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra I’m so glad we’re parents together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra nodded, wiping more tears away. “I know, we’re the best Mums in all of Etheria.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like in the whole Universe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed then, a warm, rich sound that they shared together as they rocked back and forth in each other's arms. “You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Yeah I know.” She paused, humming softly. “Catra?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Catra was purring, her tears finally slowing as she rubbed her face into Adora’s neck. She couldn’t help it, she just smelled so damn good and it was always comforting to hide her face there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before Catra let out a chuckle, placing a kiss at Adora’s jawline before pulling away. She took her by the hand, tugging her in the direction of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on hot stuff, I’ll heat up dinner for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night when Finn woke up fussing for a snack, they got up together, huddled close just the three of them as Adora fed them. She was about to finish putting the last spoonful of pureed peas and potatoes in their mouth as little Finn looked up at her, smiling brightly and giggling playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up the kitten patted Adora on the cheek, cooing softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mumum!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Catra had thought that her ugly, emotional crying earlier had been absolutely terrible and embarrassing then she truly no longer had anything to fear. It seemed Adora’s ugly, emotional crying won out in terms of dramatic points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night she may have spent a good two hours just cuddling with both her wife and child until Adora had eventually calmed down enough to put Finn back to bed in their crib. Adora had snuggled up to her and rambled to her until she was high from lack of sleep in the early hours of the morning, talking about all her greatest fears about being a good parent- being a good mother- all of the fears instilled in her from their childhood with Shadow Weaver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the same fears Catra had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now she saw those same fears reflected in Adora; Adora the wonderful, the strong, the brave, the kind, the most amazing woman and mother that Catra had ever known. Well, she realised that maybe together they really would be the best parents that Finn could have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Adora began to snore from where she lay sprawled against Catra's chest, she wondered to herself, fingers gently playing through golden locks of hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I wanna have more kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wife snored. Catra smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would tell her when she was awake. Eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>